


От каждой заботы ты могла освободить меня

by Akitai



Series: fandom Radfem 2018 [9]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Надя дарит Порше сборник стихов. И у нее может быть тому множество причин.





	От каждой заботы ты могла освободить меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Every Care You Could Release Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283536) by [Rosage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosage/pseuds/Rosage). 



> Процитированные стихи являются фрагментами работ Сафо, переведены мной в виде подстрочника.

Надя лежит на шезлонге, держа бокал в руке, когда входит Порша. Она лишь немного медленнее обычного, сбившееся дыхание выдает, что в комнаты Нади она бежала. Она быстро собирается.

— Вы звали меня, миледи?

— Порша. Нет, я знаю, что у тебя выходной. Будь спокойна, я лишь хочу дать тебе кое-что.

Каким бы забавным ни показалось ей удивление Порши, оно представляет собой провал Нади. К этому моменту она уже должна бы дарить Порше драгоценности, платья и букеты, и все эти подношения должны были бы вызывать у нее лишь милую улыбку. Ее нынешний дар гораздо проще, хотя, как учила ее Порша, личный контакт значит больше богатства.

Она манит Поршу к себе, немного сдвигает ноги в сторону, освобождая место, и Порша садится на край шезлонга. Сейчас она уже не может скрыть своего рвения, и улыбка освещает ее лицо, когда она наклоняется вперед, будто готовая наброситься на добычу кошка. И вновь она удивляется, когда Надя протягивает ей тонкую книгу в фиолетовом переплете, но бережно ее принимает.

— Я получила ее от приезжего торговца, чей родной остров взрастил известную поэтессу. Подумала, что тебе может понравиться.

Хотя Надя и остается собранной, она не может заставить свои щеки не краснеть. Честно говоря, она понятия не имеет, как будет принят этот подарок. Заглянув внутрь, Порша прижимает книгу к груди.

— Спасибо вам, миледи. Так мило с вашей стороны подумать обо мне.

— Без мыслей о тебе не проходит ни дня, дорогая Порша. Тем не менее, я хочу попросить тебя об одной услуге.

И вновь Порша наклоняется вперед, достаточно близко, чтобы Надя могла полюбоваться веснушками, которые усыпают ее плечо, с которого сползла рубашка. Привыкшая не суетиться, вместо этого Надя выжидает, потягивая вино.

— Я предлагаю тебе свободно распоряжаться этим даром. Если ты захочешь почитать в одиночестве, я не отберу его у тебя, — говорит Надя. Она делает еще глоток. В возрасте четырех лет она настояла, что ей больше не нужна помощь других в чтении книг, хотя это все еще случалось, и, пожалуй, порой нравилось ей. — Тем не менее, когда ты читала мне вслух, я спала и, боюсь, была слишком нездорова, чтобы оценить это. Я бы с удовольствием послушала, как ты читаешь.

Не совсем правдиво то, что Надя не могла оценить это. Она, конечно, не помнит этого, иначе знала бы, что Порша умеет читать. Но она проснулась рядом с кем-то, чье лицо было ей незнакомо, но чье сердце она знала, и с этого момента интуиция заставляла ее доверять Порше. Это была первая подсказка, что интуиция ее не подведет. Тем не менее, даже сейчас она предпочла бы доверять той, которая сидела перед ней, и иметь воспоминания достаточно ясные, чтобы они не вызывали головной боли.

— Я буду счастлива почитать вам, Миледи, но я должна предупредить, что это будет не слишком, эм, хорошо. Я не так давно научилась читать, и мой акцент...

...одна из причин, по которой Надя находит эту идею такой очаровательной, хотя, конечно, она не будет этого говорить.

— Это будет хорошей практикой для тебя. Считай это продолжением своих уроков.

— О нет, я не могу тратить ваше время на это!

— Порша, — Надя терпеливо отставляет стакан, чтобы сложить руки. — Кто вызвал тебя в мои комнаты? В случае чего, можешь считать это бесполезной тратой своего времени. Я этого не приказывала.

— Никогда, ми... Надя, — она всматривается в лицо Нади, и та одобрительно кивает.

Порша открывает книгу, делает глубокий вдох и начинает читать. Звучит неуклюже, поскольку она останавливается в местах, вызывающих у нее затруднение, а не в концах строф. Но слова перекатываются на ее языке, и Надя сразу же забывает их, отдавая предпочтение сильному, гортанному голосу возлюбленной и тому, как ее губы формируют звуки.

Когда Надя обращает внимание на смысл, становится сложно сохранять самообладание. Возможно, было слишком снисходительно давать Порше именно эту книгу. Если бы она не думала, что Порше это понравится, то никогда бы этого не сделала, но она не может отрицать скрытый мотив.

— Ты пришла, когда я потеряла разум от тебя, и охладила мои мысли, пылающие от вожделения.

Порша перестает глубоко дышать, побуждая Надю положить палец на страницу. Порша безмолвно отдает книгу ей, ее лицо пепельно-бледное в тех местах, где не покраснело, и Наде кажется, что Порша думает, будто она отзывает подарок.

— Спасибо за чтение. Я вскоре верну книгу, — заверяет ее Надя. — Я лишь подумала, что будет честно поменяться ролями.

Порша как будто хочет запротестовать, но лишь складывает ладони вместе и говорит:

— Я уверена, вы можете показать мне, как это делается.

Конечно же, Надя натренирована в поэзии — и в ее написании, и в чтении — но она никогда не читала стихов прекрасным женщинам, смотрящим на нее с нетерпением. Она целенаправленно формирует слова, читая строки наизусть, не разрывая зрительного контакта.

— Так приди же ко мне, освободи меня от мучительных забот, и завоюй меня, ибо мое сердце жаждет этого завоевания.

Ее пальцы касаются щеки Порши, кожа на ощупь горячая. В широко раскрытых глазах Порши одновременно отражаются изумление и удручение, когда Надя возвращает книгу.

— Я бы хотела сделать это еще раз, — шепчет Надя. — Если это будет тебе удобно.

Порша кивает.

— Тогда я предварительно изучу книгу, чтобы сделать это так... так, как вы.

Надя улыбается возникшему в ее воображении образу.

— Я буду с нетерпением ждать этого.


End file.
